1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a pixel array and a pixel unit, and more particularly, to a pixel array and a pixel unit employing only two gate lines and one data line to drive three sub-pixels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a pixel unit of a display panel includes three sub-pixels to display images of different colors, such as a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel and a blue sub-pixel. In the conventional display panel, a gate line and a data line are both necessary for a sub-pixel to be driven. In other words, the red sub-pixel, the green sub-pixel and the blue sub-pixel of a display pixel unit must be driven with at least four signal lines (e.g., one gate line and three data lines, or three gate lines and one data line). If the number of the signal lines is too large, the cost of driver chip increases and the aperture ratio can hardly rise.